


Cyber Dragon: Rising

by Enderdragonlove



Series: The Cyber Dragon Series [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderdragonlove/pseuds/Enderdragonlove
Summary: The beginning of the end. The Alpha to the Omega. The point when the prophecy failed... Or perhaps, the beginning of a new destiny. Only time will tell, as even the Golden Dragon is holding its breath.Welcome to the Cyber Dragon series! This is the prologue into the first season of the story.Now what is the Cyber Dragon series? Glad you asked! The Cyber Dragon series takes place in an alternate universe where the ninja hadn't formed but the prophecy's importance lives on. Lloyd, now a mercenary with a scarred past, finds himself having to deal with a homeless girl as well as the darkness that was left unchecked.From here, there is a censored and uncensored version of the story. The censored version can also be found on Amino. The uncensored version can only be found here. Don't worry however! The censored version simply cleans up any swearing and tones down mature content or simply just implies it. No plot has been removed from the censored version!Anyway, enjoy and hopefully I'll see you in Cyber Dragon: Rebirth!





	Cyber Dragon: Rising

**LOG #000: RISE**

My name? The biggest joke in Ninjago. I can still hear the laughs of people as they mock me. I want them to forget, so I came here. Upon the mountain where I shall disappear. Wiping away my tears and evening my breathing, I calmed myself. It's simple really, I'm going to jump. 

Not going to die, trust me, I'm not  _ that  _ crazy. I'm 10 after all, I've still got things to live for. No, I'm going to live, but under the radar. No one will know who I am and I can leave this life behind.

Step by step, I back up.

Footstep.

Footstep.

Footstep, footstep.

Footstep, footstep, footstep, footstep.

_ Leap. _

It's funny; feeling the wind blow as you fall is almost peaceful. Not that anyone would expect it to be. Especially as they near a ledge.

Good thing I have guts and gloves. As well as something to leave behind with my old life. Grabbing the end of the ledge, I pulled myself up. I put my hand against my beating heart, looking up to see just how far I fell. Certainly would have been fatal if I hadn't reached out for this outcropping of rock. Now to make sure they think I've died.

Over my head a black cloak flew down the mountainside. With it, my old life. As I turned to watch them both fly away, a sudden thought came to me. Where would I stay? I had almost nowhere to go without people learning I still lived. That is.. except for my uncle's monastery. No one traveled that far from the villages without purpose. It was off the grid as well, relying on its own systems. Not that I particularly wanted to see my uncle, yet it was better than nothing.

So, off I went on a journey to another mountain, one my family has lived on for many years.

*****

"Uncle?" I knocked on the large doors, "I need to talk to you."

It took a few minutes of knocking before the doors were answered. Last time I checked, he was supposed to be agile for someone so old. According to my mom anyway.

"Ah, Lloyd," he looked down at me, "It's been a while, has it not? Come on in."

He ambled his way across the courtyard and onto a chair where he had a tea set in use on the nearby table. He gestured to me to sit across from him, quietly I did so. For some reason, something seemed wrong with him.

He coughed a bit before speaking, "What was it you wished to talk about?"

"I need a place to stay," I looked up at him, "Off the grid. I… I can't have people know I exist anymore."

"I see," he stroked his beard as he thought, "Then, you shall stay here. I would rather see you safe here than in danger elsewhere."

*****

_ Three months later… _

*****

It's raining, not that I care. After all, I just lost the one piece of light I've had in months. Hard to believe, really. Yet, here I am at his grave. 

"Excuse me," a voice behind me asked, "Are you lost? I can find your parents if you need help "

"Buzz off," I grumbled as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed not long after by the roar of thunder. I held the book my uncle gave to me in his final seconds closer as I ran off, my dark green jacket getting close to soaked. From now on, I had to look out for myself and only myself.

After all, that's what everyone else does, right?

*****

'Then how did I end up in this situation?' I glared, a girl having snuck into the monastery I now call home.

"Ah-Ah'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone lived here!" 


End file.
